Further Mutations
by Bird That Flies At Dawn
Summary: I thought that everything was going to be simple now that Dr. Connors had been returned to normal. I thought that I could continue dating Gwen and just ignore the promise I had made. I thought that I would defend New York from any dangers. I thought I was done mutating. But now as I stare at my red eyes in the mirror I know I was wrong. Movie-Verse -Post The Amazing Spider-Man-2012
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so I'm totally and completely new to Spider-Man…and Marvel in general pretty much. My brother—and yes, I am a girl—got me into it. Now I'm like totally obsessed with all of that Captain America, X-Men, and Spider-Man stuff. I saw the movie The Amazing Spiderman and I just had to write this. I've read basically the entire Wikipedia page for this—and it was really, really long—but I might still miss things that are important because I haven't ever read the comic series. If I do, please help me out. **

**Disclaimer: I am not making any monetary profit from this fanfiction, and I do not own Spider-Man.**

**Peter POV**

I was sitting in the bleachers with Gwen at my side. "Are you still up for tomorrow night?"

She opened her mouth to answer when I shot my hand out, catching the football that had been hurtling towards us. I glared at Flash. "Really? Again?" I threw it back and he caught it, smirking before passing it across the field. We didn't really hate each other anymore, but I wouldn't exactly call us friends.

"How do you do that?" Gwen asked.

I glanced back her, choosing to ignore the idiots tossing the football until their arms became sore. It seemed like they did the same thing every day after school. Didn't they have lives? "Do what?"

"Know when something's coming at us. You always catch it," she told me.

I shrugged. "I don't know…I guess you could call it my spider-sense. I can feel it tingling."

She laughed out right, and I leaned forward and kissed her to make her stop, suddenly very glad that I had ignored the promise I had made to her father. I pulled away and scolded, "Don't you laugh at me, Gwen!"

She rolled her eyes, putting her hand on my face and pushing me away as I leaned forward again. She was still laughing, and I could feel myself chuckling slightly. I had never been happier before in my life than when I became Spider-Man. That was when I finally worked up the confidence to ask Gwen out. If I hadn't, then I don't what I would have been doing now.

I heard my phone ringing, and with a sigh I answered it. "Hello?"

"Peter?" Aunt May said from the other end.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied, sitting straighter. Why would she be calling me? Had I forgotten something?

"There's a robbery at Fifty-Fourth Street. I just thought I should warn you." She hung up before I could say anything. Ever since I had returned from fighting Dr. Connors she had been acting very strange. She told me about the recent news with the police, and she was constantly warning me about things like this. I was starting to believe that she had figured out my secret.

"I gotta go Gwen," I murmured, grabbing my backpack and standing up.

"Be careful," she replied. I could feel her eyes on me as I practically ran out of there.

**OOOOO**

"Is that it?" I mocked, launching into a back handspring to dodge the bullet they immediately fired.

This was just too easy. It wasn't anything like fighting the lizard version of Dr. Connors. Basically what I was doing was keeping the burglar busy until the police arrived. I figured it would be any moment now.

As soon as I heard the police sirens I smirked. "Well, it seems like I've gotta go now."

I was about to shoot a web and escape the scene when my spider-sense started tingling. I turned back around and watched in horror as he pointed his gun at a girl who had been hiding under a car and was just know trying to run away. She screamed and covered her face.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I threw myself in front of her. I was acting only on instinct, and she hit the ground when the gun went off. I felt the impact in my leg, and I let out a cry of pain.

And then I felt a strange sensation run throughout my body. Before I could even get up, the sensation spread to my face, actually stinging my eyes and making them water. I scrunched my nose in distaste, getting to my feet and glaring at the man. I had totally forgotten about my injured leg and hissed at the discomfort.

He stared with his mouth agape, his hands up. "Y-your eyes!"

I didn't respond to him, but I did grab the girl. It was then that I shot my web, pulling both her and me out of that place. We landed on the other side of the building, and I hid her behind a dumpster. "Wait until you hear the cars pull into the parking lot. Then run to the police."

I shot another web, again pulling myself away from the building. This time though I grabbed my leg. I realized it was the same one as the last time I was shot, but this time I could feel the bullet imbedded in skin. There was no way I could get it out by myself. I couldn't exactly go to the hospital either. Too many questions.

I knew where to go though, and within moments I changed direction, heading to a certain apartment.

**OOOOO**

"Peter!" Gwen exclaimed, opening her window. She immediately saw the blood and pulled me inside. "What happened?"

"Got shot," I gasped, trying to ignore the throbbing of the wound. The pain was getting worse.

"Oh no." She pressed her hand against it slightly as I removed my mask, making me wince. "Sorry." She grabbed a towel from her bed—which I presumed was from when she got out of the shower since her hair was still wet—and pressed it against the wound. "Did you get the bullet out?"

"No," I informed her. "That's why I came to you."

"Oh." She sighed and then looked up at me, appearing to be ready to say something negative about the situation. She stopped though, a gasp coming from her. "P-peter!"

"What is it?" I asked, taken aback by her reaction.

"Your eyes! They're red!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, I know not much happens in this chapter, so I'll make sure the next is more exciting.**

**Disclaimer: Look at the last chapter.**

**Peter POV**

I thought that everything was going to be simple now that Dr. Connors had been returned to normal. I thought that I could continue dating Gwen and just ignore the promise I had made. I thought that I would defend the city of New York and catch any "bad guy" that I came across. I thought I was done mutating. But now as I stare at my red eyes in the mirror I know I was wrong.

They had turned that color ever since I had gotten shot and stayed the same blindingly brilliant red since. Why did my spider-sense go off when the gun was pointed at the girl and not myself anyway? Was it because subconsciously I knew that I was still in danger because I would save the girl no matter what? Was it because he planned on shooting me after he killed the girl?

"Peter?"

I turned my eyes to the door, and they widened in surprise. I automatically locked the bathroom door, answering, "Yes, Aunt May?"

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

I quickly tried to think of an excuse as to why I couldn't leave the bathroom. "No, Aunt May. Um…I'm sick. Puking. Yeah, I can't come out because…I ate a burrito and it made me sick to my stomach."

"Oh," she let out, startled slightly. "Well are you alright? Do I need to call the doctor?"

"No!" I said a bit too quickly. I breathed slowly, trying to calm myself before I said anything else. "No, Aunt May. Really, it's fine."

"Alright then. Let me know if you need me," she fussed, worry still coating her voice.

"Alright," I murmured, turning back to the mirror only to be haunted by my own reflection. I was honestly frightened. Sitting on my face were two red eyes. They were my eyes. It wasn't just any red either. It was so bright that it almost glowed, and yet so rich that it still reminded me of liquid pools of blood. They were the eyes of a true spider.

I pulled out my phone, dialing a number as fast as humanly—or in my case inhumanly—possible. It only rang twice before Gwen picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gwen. It's me," I said into the phone, holding it in my shaking hand. Afraid of dropping it, I lifted to other hand to hold it as well, but that just made it shake harder, so I settled on gripping it tightly with my right hand.

"Oh, Peter! Did it fade? Are you alright?" Gwen questioned. She sounded even more panicked than I did, and that's saying something.

"I'm fine, Gwen, but the color didn't fade. I need you to go get me some brown contacts," I told her. "If money's a problem, I'll pay you back."

"The money's not a problem," she replied. "I just don't know where to get contacts."

"Uh…" I tried to think of anywhere that might sell them. "Try the costume store at the corner by that giant toy store."

She was silent for a moment, but eventually complied, "Alright. I'll get a few of them, alright?"

"Sounds good," I agreed. "Meet me at my window. It won't be hard for you to sneak in since my bedroom's got that tree leading up to the window.

"'Kay." With that she hung up, and I felt immensely guilty. I can't believe I ever pulled her into this. I can't believe I was stressing her out now because I was some freak. She deserved better than me.

I sighed and opened the door slightly, listening carefully. It sounded like Aunt May was in the kitchen, so I chanced it and sneaked up to my room, shutting the door behind me with a soft click.

I sighed and collapsed onto my bed as soon as I was sure Aunt May wouldn't be able barge in and catch me with my new spider addition.

The contacts that Gwen was bringing me were only a temporary fix. What was I supposed to do in the long run? What was I supposed to do if my eyes weren't the only thing that mutated? Wait, Dr. Connors already knew my secret identity, and he was a scientist. His work dealt with genes too. I decided there was no way he wouldn't help me and that I would have to approach him about it as soon as possible.

While I was caught up in my thoughts, there was a rapping at my window. Wow, either Gwen had moved fast or I had been contemplating what to do for a long time. I got up and unlocked the window, sliding it up and helping her climb in. I closed it behind her, and then spun on my heel, keeping my eyes lowered. Finally, I raised them to meet her own, and all she did was stare.

Was she afraid of them? Of me? I didn't even want to think about, and I closed them quickly, fearing the worst. I felt her hand touch my cheek, and I opened my eyes to see her gazing at me with sadness. "Peter, stop. I'll love you no matter what you look like." She smirked then, pulling her hand back to her side. "Red eyes and all."

I grinned and countered, "Glad to know."

Her smirk left her face, and I could tell she was being completely serious as she pulled out a handful of contacts. "I got four of them. I hope they work alright."

"Me too," I whispered, taking one container and approaching the mirror to put them in.

Before I had a chance to though, Gwen mumbled, "Peter?"

I glanced back at her. "Yeah, Gwen?"

She sighed and looked away. "I know what you're going to say already, but please, you don't know what's going on with your...yourself, and I don't want you to get hurt. Be careful, please."

I just watched her for a moment longer before smiling slightly. "Gwen, I'm going to protect the citizens of New York. I have to."

Gwen looked away. "That's what I thought."

I was letting her down again. I really wasn't good enough for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I literally love writing this story so much. It's so different! It's not like my drama filled Twilight fics. It's not like my suspenseful Vampire Diaries one. It's not really…girly and plotless. (Sorry, I love Twilight but Spider-Man has twice as good of a plot and the characters aren't Mary-Sues so it makes for waaaaay better fanfiction most of the time).**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts! This is quickly becoming one of my most viewed stories. It's great to hear what you guys think about this unusual idea I'm writing. **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty much going to stop doing these. They're getting really annoying.**

**Peter POV (IDK if this is ever going to change)**

I had gotten through the school day by wearing contacts and keeping my head down. Even with the contacts, my eyes still seemed to have a red tint. They weren't nearly as dark or brown any more. Aunt May had thought I was sick and still wanted to take me to the hospital, but I had convinced her it was a bad idea. Little did she know I was going to see a doctor later, but he was not one she would have approved of for medical assistance. I was going to visit Dr. Connors, but to do that I had to make a stop at the local mental hospital. Oh joy.

"Hey," Gwen said from where she was walking at my side, "can I go with you to see Dr. Connors?"

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye before sighing. "Sure, Gwen. I was just getting ready to go there. I had planned on taking you home first, but I guess it won't be a problem to take you there with me." I was actually very nervous about taking her to the asylum, but I didn't voice my opinion. I was afraid she would realize I was too dangerous to hang around. That she would know that she could do better, and I had just gotten her back too. And what if Dr. Connors really was crazy? What if he managed to hurt her? I had just convinced myself that the promise I made to her father was stupid. I couldn't lose her now. "I'll meet you at your apartment in an hour, alright?"

"Okay," she agreed, smiling brightly. She rose to her tip toes, pressing her lips to mine. "See you at my window, Peter."

I tugged my backpack from my side and onto my shoulder, nodding and grinning. "Yeah, I'll be there. I always am." Wow, that sounded really sappy. It was already out though, and I didn't have any time to say something that didn't sound as silly. Gwen turned around, her footsteps light as she headed out of the high school parking lot.

I stared after her for a minute, but then I came to my senses, hurrying around the school and into the alley two buildings down. I waited a moment, trying to see if my spider-sense picked up any danger of someone seeing me changing, but I quickly realized I was safe to suit up. Before I went to get Gwen to see Dr. Connors, I wanted to patrol the city briefly just to make sure that everything was alright. That was why I was pulling my shirt over my head and kicking off my pants, revealing the bright red and blue outfit beneath. I shoved my clothes into my backpack, pulling out my mask, gloves, and boots. Both my boots and gloves were made so that the material was thing, enabling me to scale walls. My spider-grip didn't work through thick clothing and the soles of shoes.

I was fully suited as Spider-Man now, and I was able to protect the city without my identity being revealed. I knew if it was many problems that I didn't want to face would follow, and I just couldn't have that.

I put my backpack on again, planning to stash it on top of the nearest building at the slightest sign of trouble as I usually did. I shot a line of webbing above me, propelling myself high above the ground. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as I swung around the city. Everything was peaceful. Or it was until the screaming started. By the sound of it I guessed it was more than one person.

I entered the alleyway where the fight—or one sided beating—was going on, dropping my backpack on the roof as I swung past it. Before I could get a good look at the attacker, my spider-sense went off. I followed the instinct, immediately dodging to my right. I hadn't seen the metal pipe—which was broken and apparently very sharp—sticking out of the building though, and as I dodged it impaled part of my limb, making me gasp with pain. I felt the strange tingling start at the wound and move throughout my body, focusing mostly on my eyes as it had before. "Not again."

"What, Spider-Man? You think we've met before?" an eerie voice asked. By the whimpers I could tell that two girls were behind him, and one of them sprinted out of the area as soon as she noticed her assaulter was distracted, successfully escaping the vile man. "Oh, what a shame. You've made me lose it," he chided. The other girl chanced running as he said those words, getting out of the alley without so much as a glance from the assailant.

"They're not things. You should know that. Proper nouns? English? Ever study it?" I asked sarcastically. I attempted to hide my hiss of pain, trying to see so that I could fight off whoever this attacker was. Unfortunately, my sight was hazy. Everything pretty much blended together into one giant blob. I didn't know how to explain it exactly. It wasn't like I couldn't see the scene before me, but it was like I was seeing it a completely different way.

The man laughed loudly. "Now, now, Spidey. Manners!" He approached me, and I found that I didn't really know what to do with my loss of eyesight, relying on my spider-sense to dodge the punch he had aimed for me.

The man grunted in frustration, trying again. I moved out of the way, shooting a web line and trusting that my spider-sense would find a place for it to latch onto. Not that I worried about that very much. My spider-sense had never failed me before, and I very much doubted that it had now when I needed it the most. "Maybe we can reschedule this," I said in answer to his irritated grumbles.

"Oh no you don't!" But by the time he ran to keep me in the alley, I was already long gone. It wasn't until I was halfway to Gwen's house that I realized I didn't even really know what the man looked like. I only knew his voice. _Great. Another enemy, and this one's got an advantage. His identity._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so I found out by reading a community page that the guys on here are mostly interested in the comics and that they don't like that most of the girls writing for Spider-Man are crazy fan-girls who are obsessed with the movies. Go figure Of course I know that it's not true for everyone. Some guys are probably interested in the movies and there are girls that are interested in the comics. It was just very…odd to see how prejudiced some of these comic people are. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man. I never have and I never will. The OCs are mine though.**

**Peter POV**

**OOOOO**

I was an hour late getting Gwen to go visit Dr. Connors when I landed on her fire escape, blood still continually making its way down my thigh. I hissed in pain for what had to be the hundredth time, knocking on her window lightly, trying not to break it. I had no intention of struggling to help her come up with a cover story for needing a window replacement.

She turned around rapidly, and I could see that her lips were set in a thin line of anger and worry. Her eyes seemed to hold a mix of emotions. She was about to open her mouth and give me a stern talking to through the pane of glass, but she changed her mind when she saw the large rip in my suit, running to throw open her window instead of slowly arguing over how I was never careful, though I knew that was coming later.

She gasped at the sight of me, and she helped me drag myself in through the opening, letting me lean on her so that I didn't collapse as my leg fought to buckle underneath me. I fought to stay standing, knowing I would topple onto her if my leg gave out now.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, pulling me to her bed and forcing me to lay on it. The anger disappeared from her eyes, and it was immediately replaced with more worry. I hated to see her anxiety form because of me.

I reached my hand up, my fingers grazing her face. "Shhh. I'm fine, Gwen, really. With my healing it'll be gone by sometime tomorrow."

"But what about now!" she cried, tears brimming in her eyes. "What if you get an infection? Peter, I'm not a doctor. There's only so much I can do." By now the tears were streaking down her face, and all I could do was reach up and wipe them away with my thumb. I knew she would not be comforted by any words I had to offer. She had imaged a scene like this so many times. I knew it, but I also knew she imagined much worse.

Gwen sighed, turning away and approaching her desk. She opened the drawer, sounds of various items clacking together reaching my ears, but even with all of the noise she was making her sniffles did not go unheard. She eventually found what she was looking for and closed the drawer, hurriedly making her way back to the bed.

I said nothing as she took my boot off, rolling my pants leg up. The sting on the wound when she rubbed antiseptic on it made my eyes sting, and it was then that I realized I was finally getting used to the new way my eyes were seeing everything. The scene around me was still a bit hazy, and the colors remained slightly blurred, but other than that I could see perfectly fine. It still bothered me immensely though, and I was impatient about making my way to see Dr. Connors.

This was too dangerous for Gwen, and I knew that her father had been right. After the struggles I had went through the first time separating myself from her, I recognized that staying away from her was one of the most painful things I had ever experienced. Finally admitting to myself that I needed her took only a split second, and in that split second I had given in and approached her. She had forgiven me easily, and now I felt guilty for ever walking back into her life. "Gwen, I really don't deserve you."

"Nonsense," she spit back, her voice holding irritation. "You can't say things like that, Peter." She reached behind her to grab the gauze from the first aid kit, scrambling to find the end of it. "Now stop the self-pity, alright? You deserve me, and I would do anything for you, Peter."

But that's what worried me the most. How far would she go for me? Would she willing give up her life? She was putting herself in danger now just by being around me, and I couldn't even imagine what might happen if someone were to find out my secret and go after her.

I didn't voice my opinions though. She would just be more upset with me. Heck, here I was in her bedroom having her patch me up. What right did I have to ask her to stay out of my life? I really was a horribly conflicted person.

When she finished, she let out a heavy sigh, leaning away from me. Even with my eyes closed as they currently were, I could feel her watching me. It wasn't an eerie feeling like it would have been with most people. On the contrary I felt pleased to have Gwen Stacy's eyes on me, and I opened my own so that I could do the same.

"Peter…" she mumbled. I wasn't sure if she was going to continue or if she was just saying my name, so I stayed silent, waiting patiently. She did continue though, and it was the same subject we had gone over many times before. "Peter, I don't know what I'd do without you. I know you feel as if you have to protect the people here in New York, but please just consider yourself sometimes. You have to stay safe, and I'm afraid you won't be and that someday I'll come home and hear about your death on TV. I don't think I could bear it, Peter." She whimpered slightly then, more tears making their way down her face.

"I have to do this, Gwen. No one else can. It's my responsibility." I realized that my words weren't going to please her, but I had to do what I was doing, and there was no way she could sway me on this.

"I know, Peter. I know."

**AN: Okay, so I know, two ANs. Super annoying. Anyway, my brother dragged me to the comic book store today. I am now the proud owner of a Spider-Man comic. Yay! Anyway, after that we went to see Spider-Man again. The movie just inspired me to update quicker. Another yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, so first I want to mention that I am actually really thankful for all the guys who reviewed and PMed me to tell me that they like the movie fanfics. It's really good to know that not everyone on here is biased. **

**Anyway, onto something that matters. I realize that Dr. Connors was in the asylum at the end of The Amazing Spiderman, so I changed "house" from the other chapters to "mental hospital." So yeah, sorry about getting that wrong.**

**Peter POV**

**OOOOO**

I had quickly gone home after Gwen had patched me up, changing as fast as I possibly could. I didn't want to keep her waiting—I had certainly done that for long enough—and I felt the need to visit Connors become stronger with every second I waited.

I was reluctant to bring Gwen with me, but I had already gone back on one important promise involving her. I refused to do so with a second.

I was almost to her house when I bumped into a girl. Well, more like my spider-sense went off and I put my hands out, successfully shoving her to the ground. I realized then that I needed to think before I acted immediately on instinct, but I pushed that into the back of my mind to ponder on later. I offered her my hand. "Hey? You okay?"

She glanced up, her eyes wide and unsure. She was dressed in baggy clothes, and for a second I wondered how they even stayed on her body. Her hair mostly covered her face, and it was hard to see any features other than her orangey brown eyes. I thought that the shade was odd to say the least, but I ignored her strange eye color, thinking I'd seen stranger things. Her hair though did catch my attention. It was a mix of blond and brown hues, and it seemed to be one of the most defining things about her. Was it natural or just a bad dye job? I wasn't sure, but it definitely made her seem more outlandish,

"Uh, y-yeah," she said, taking my hand and letting me pull her to her feet. She ducked her head, her hair covering almost her entire face now. She gave off the aura of being extremely shy. "T-thanks."

"It was my fault," I corrected, laughing lightly. "I'm sorry about that."

She nodded and ran around me, hurriedly skidding across the street and out of sight. I stood for a moment, thinking over the slightly bizarre event that had just taken place, but with a shrug of my shoulders I let it go, continuing on my way to Gwen's house.

When I was at the bottom of her fire escape I looked around myself, paying attention to my spider-sense to see if there was anyone paying attention to me. Luckily, there wasn't, and I climbed up the wall at the side of the fire escape, dropping onto it when I was at her window. I knocked on the glass, hoping she wasn't mad about the delay.

She turned around, and I could tell she was forcing herself to keep the angry expression on her face. With a sigh she gave up, approaching the window. She smiled and opened it. "Hey."

"Hey," I replied, giving her an equally as bright smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah…" she trailed off, her voice getting quieter at the end of the word. It seemed almost as if she had more to say, but the longer I waited the more awkward the moment got, so instead of continuing my waiting, I turned around, knowing she would follow.

We traveled to the subway in silence. I wondered why neither of us said anything the entire walk to the station and then why we continued our quietness on the ride to the Beloit Psychiatric Hospital. I broke the almost physical soundlessness, saying, "Come on, Gwen."

"Alright," she murmured, practically stepping on top of me as she apprehensively clung to my side as soon as we entered the large facility. Gwen trembled slightly as a scream permeated the otherwise calm aura of the lobby. I whispered in a comforting tone, "I'm sure that it's nothing."

She nodded, not saying anything. I sighed at that, approaching the front desk. "Hello. I'm here to visit Curtis Connors."

The receptionist stared up at me with boredom, handing me a large stack of papers. "Fill these out."

I glanced down at what had to be a collection of thirty pieces of paper. "Are you serious?"

She raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips. "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

I glared slightly, snatching the papers from her and collapsing into chair nearby, Gwen—who remained as silent as a cemetery at midnight—settled herself beside me.

I began filling out the papers with a loud sigh. I should have expected they would throw something as ridiculous as this at me. It was all a bunch of gibberish anyway. Why did they need to know if I smoked? How important could it possibly be if I owned a dog or cat? I filled line after line out anyway, knowing that I had to be let in to visit Connors no matter what stupid thing I had to be put through first.

"Hand me half of those," Gwen said. I glanced at her, wondering if it was only general nervousness that was causing her to be so quiet and edgy. Or was there another reason? I didn't dwell on the matter long, handing over the obnoxious sheets she had requested.

We continued filling them out for another half hour before finally we finished. The receptionist took the papers. I felt anger bubble up within me as she set them to the side, pointing us down a hall and giving us entrance into the hospital without even reading the papers we had taken so much time to make sure were completed. It was annoying, but it was another thing I just had to let go.

"Room one hundred fifty-four," the receptionist snapped, pointing down the hall again. I was pulled out of my thoughts. I realized she was aggravated because she had to repeat herself, and I tugged Gwen down the hall with me, not giving the receptionist another glance.

We made our way to the room swiftly since it was one of the first in the direction we had gone in. I sneaked on last look at Gwen before opening the door. It was a room—obviously—but it wasn't what I had expected, and I noticed quickly that while we were filling out the papers Dr. Connors had evidently been placed here so that we could visit him. How could I tell? There was a large see-through panel between us. The phone and seats only served to remind me of a prison, and I quickly came to see that this was very much what Dr. Connors was being treated like, an inmate.

Connors stared at me curiously, picking up his phone. I grasped the one on my side, holding it to my ear.

"Peter!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey," I greeted, not knowing what else to say.

"Why are you here?" he asked, still seeming to be shocked.

I glanced back at Gwen once more, watching as she fidgeted anxiously. So this was what was making her so twitchy and quiet. "Well…about that…"

**OOOOO**

"I don't care what you think you should do!" a tall middle-aged man bellowed, his face turning red in outrage. "This project is for us. The money is for us. You are a tool and nothing more!"

The girl took the abuse silently, slouching down even farther as she tried to hide her face. Her body burned with shame and anger at her treatment, but she knew she could do nothing to fight back. If she did they would come at her in the dozens, bringing the shots that caused her unbearable pain. She had learned long ago it was better to accept the harsh words with open arms, because if she didn't she would face the worst kind of agony imaginable.

"Do you understand?" the man spat, his words holding a threat that needed not to be spoken aloud.

"Yes," the girl responded, sullenly keeping her eyes on the floor in surrender.

The man stepped closer, his hot and disgusting breath brushing against her hair. "I don't care if you think you should take your time attacking him. I want Spider-Man's dead body, and I want it now. He's stopped too many of my burglars already, and you know I need them to steal money for my experiments."

The girl seemed to cave in on herself even more, not saying anything. If she did the man would only take that as disrespectful, and then he would probably call someone in to stab her with a needle.

The man then continued, "You take those two other two pests, and you make sure his corpse is in this room. I can't have him interfering anymore. Got it?"

The girl nodded, again whispering, "Yes."

"Oh, and while you're out, get that other annoying criminal…his name's…Mirage I think. He attacked the place we were going to rob, and I can't have that happen again," the man added, opening the door. "Get to him before Spider-Man does. We don't want him to revel in another success. That man is our problem not his. Got it?"

"Yes," the girl stated for the third time.

The man then shut the door behind him, leaving the girl alone in the room. Only then did she raise her head, glaring with her orange-brown eyes at where he left in hatred. "I'll make sure there's a dead body in this room," she hissed, "but it won't be Spider-Man's. It'll be yours…Richard Parker…"

**AN: Okay, so Mirage is from the comics if anyone is wondering. He's just a quick throw in basically. Anyway, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. At least this chapter's longer…**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: YAY! More people have stepped forward and pretty much proved that community page and the other biased people wrong. I don't know why they even rant on here…oh well. I should have just ignored them in the first place, shouldn't I have?**

**So it seems that some people are upset with Richard Parker being the "villain." Just wait. I promise he's not all bad. He's just…I don't know how to explain it. Read and find out.**

**Oh, and it would mean a lot if you could tell me if there's anything wrong so far. A few of you have, but the reviews for the problems have been kind of vague. If it gets too OOC or just becomes crappy, please let me know so I can fix it. THANKS!**

**Peter POV (I don't think this is changing anytime soon…)**

"Dr. Connors," I started, but then I realized that I didn't know what to say. I had such a need to visit the great scientist in front of me, but never once did I really go over how to approach him about my…I didn't even know what to call it. So I sat there looking like an idiot.

"Peter?" he asked, obviously figuring out something was wrong.

"Peter has a problem," Gwen said, speaking for me in my frozen state. "Um…Pete…your contacts."

I sighed and turned around slightly, knowing that it was kind of gross to take them out. I held the one flimsy eye piece in my hand, flicking my eyes to Connors' own. "Yeah…kind of do have a problem."

Dr. Connors gasped, blinking twice as if he was trying to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. "P-peter…your eyes…are they red?"

I fidgeted awkwardly, glancing away and replacing the contact. "Uh, yeah. That's why I came to you. My eyesight's been funky lately too. Something's wrong."

Dr. Connors' gaze dropped to the floor, his grip loosening on the floor in his obvious shock. "Peter, do you think your mutations from the spider bite could have picked up again?"

I stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating what had just been confirmed. I was right with my assumption of the spider bite causing my eye mutations. "That's what I thought. I wanted to know if you had any idea of how to stop it."

Connors stared at my face with an unreadable mask. His lips twitched slightly, his eyes moving back and forth by only the tiniest degrees. "Peter, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't know how to help you."

"Are you sure you can't think of anything?" Gwen interrupted before I could say anything, her eyes wide. Was she really that worried about this? Did she expect for worse than the change of my eye color? Something drastic?

Dr. Connors shook his head, affirming his earlier conclusion. "I don't even have the equipment, Gwen. I couldn't run tests or create serums even if I did have a clue of how to help Peter."

Gwen frowned, leaning back and putting her hand on my arm. "Thanks for your help, Dr. Connors. Come on, let's go, Pete."

**OOOOO**

"Richard, what's with you?"

Richard glanced up at his partner, sighing deeply. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. It started as experiments, Carl. Now we're kidnapping and stealing…treating these experiments like dirt."

Carl glared at Richard with anger, his beady eyes narrowing. "I handle the guards, the money, the building, and all you had to take care of was the experiments. You pull through now, Rick. I've helped fund you, and we've got a lot riding on this."

"I know," Richard breathed, an emotion akin to pain and confusion lacing his voice.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

The girl who was watching them shrieked with terror, the guard pulling her back and throwing her against a wall. Richard and Carl were hardly bothered. Things like this occurred quite frequently and no longer bothered them.

"Hey you stupid thing," the guard growled, "I'm talking to you."

"I'm not a thing," the girl murmured. "My name's not thing. It's Lyn."

The guard laughed, bringing the metal stick he carried down on the side of her leg, watching as she collapsed onto the floor. "I don't care what your name is. To me and this entire company, all you'll ever be is an experiment. A thing."

Lyn shuddered in anger, fresh tears springing to her eyes. She waited until the guard turned around to let them fall though. She refused to give in and let them watch her sob onto the hard, cold floor she had crashed into.

This is what her life had become? Torture? She was sick of being treated like she was some abandoned pet on the street. She was a person, not just an experiment.

"Your name's not thing," Richard said, standing in front of her. She had heard his approach, and she had hurriedly wiped away her tears.

"I know, it's Lyn," she insisted. Trying to keep her sniffles silent.

"No," Richard protested. "It's not Lyn anymore."

The girl glanced up at him, indifference settling in over her features. She had expected him to answer with something similar to that.

"It's not Lyn because you're not just a normal girl anymore," Richard explained, his usual coldness returning to him as he tried to tell himself that he wasn't talking to a person. He was talking to an intelligent animal and nothing more. He had himself almost convinced. Almost. "You need a fighting name. The name of a villain."

"And what would that be?" Lyn asked, a small bit of curiosity leaking into her voice. If they were really naming her, then would she be more than a thing? More than just an experiment?

As soon as the cruel and demanding smile crossed Richard's face, Lyn knew it would never happen. They were just giving her a title, not a place in the company or building. "Well, I hear you're pretty fast." Richard paused and pulled her to her feet. "Aren't you?" Lyn nodded, encouraging the man to finish. Richard smirked once again, announcing, "Well then, if you're so swift, then you'll be Nova. Like an explosion. A star."

Lyn glanced down at the floor. Nova. To her it sounded like a name that required respect. She promised herself that she was going to get it too. If not from Richard, then from someone else. Someone she'd battle. Someone on the street. Maybe even Spider-Man.

**OOOOO**

I opened my door with frustration, slamming it behind me. Great, just great. Dr. Connors couldn't do anything to help me, and with my luck I'd probably sprout two extra pairs of arms.

"Peter?" Aunt May called, poking her head around the living room corner. "You alright?"

Feeling the need not to lie, I answered, "Um…I've been better."

Aunt May smiled slightly, starting to turn around. "You can always talk to me. You know that right?"

I nodded, and feeling satisfied with my answer, she headed back into the living room.

As soon as she was gone I let out a sigh, trudging to my room with a million thoughts on my mind. They were all gone in an instant as my phone began to ring, my focus instantly tuning into it.

"Hello?" I said without checking the caller id.

"Hey," Gwen replied.

I sat straighter. "Gwen? Is there something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong," she answered, proving my fears wrong. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. After that talk with Dr. Connors you literally walked me to my apartment and then ran away. So yeah, just checking up on you."

"Sorry, Gwen," I grumbled, feeling bad for leaving her at the door like that. "I just have a lot on my mind.

"I understand," she responded. "So, um…you gonna drop by later?"

"Yeah, sure," I confirmed, glancing out at the darkening sky. "I'm just going to patrol the city for a while first. You know, stop muggers and all that. The usual."

"Be careful," she ordered, everything about how she said it incredibly serious.

"'Kay," I said. "Bye, Gwen."

"Bye, Pete."

I hung up and tossed the phone onto my bed, approaching my closet and opening it to reveal my suit hung up in the back. I was ready to go out, but I had the feeling that something was off. It was like a feeling similar to an advanced spider sense, but it was different at the same time. No matter the odd presentiment, I still had to go out onto the streets, so I pulled the suit out of the closet. I changed quickly, and with one last glance at my room, I leapt out my window.


End file.
